Justine Abelho
'''Justine Abelho' (née Daniels) is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. Justine spent a good portion of her life trying to keep her shady past buried, but when her beloved son Renato makes a new acquaintance in school that starts to shed some light on his childhood, Justine grows more and more concerned about her deadly secrets coming to the surface, and does her very best to make sure that Rena is never the wiser about the things she did and the people she hurt... even if it means she has to do even worse and hurt even more people to keep the darkness of her past from seeing the light. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Justine was very stressed. One day her husband, Rudolfo left her with their son, Rena, while he went to work. When he was away the stressed Justine drowned their baby son, in a moment of madness. When Rudolfo returned she swore it was an accident. Rudolfo decided to protect her and burried the child. They then got a replacement child from Mr. Silver, and raised him as Rena, without ever telling him of the past. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") 'Season 1 Justine goes to check on her son, Rena, when he is awoken with terrible dreams. She tells him to go back to sleep. She then mysteriosuly fondles a rattle, belonging to an unknown baby. ("Pilot") Rena decides to ask Justine about his dreams, about a scared younger him and Justine taking him from somwhere, but she makes him promise to forget them. Rena's dad overhears them, and suggests to Justine that they tell Rena the truth. However Justine makes it clear that she will never let Rena know what happened. ("Conscious Decisions") Justine catches Rena going through draws, in search for answers, as he finds a picture of the original Rena. Justine tells him that it was Rena's brother who died and that they have never told Rean to protect him. ("Worthy of Belief") Rena concludes that he killed his brother. Rudolfo overhears this and decides to tell Rean the turh, despite what Justine says. Justine then saws through a rung of Rudolfo's ladders, killing him. ("Papa Said") Justine attends Rudolfo's funeral, where she tells Rena that everything happens for a reason. ("All for the Best") Justine gets a phone call from Mr. Silver, saying Rena has been looking for answers at the orphanage. Worried about being caught, Justine frames Josh for the murder of Rudolfo. ("You Meddling Kids")/("Domination") Rena confronts Justine and demands that she tell him everything. Justine explains everything to Rena, telling him that she and Rudolfo adopted him to replace the child she killed and then paid Mr. Silver to cover it up. She then tells him that she killed his father because he was getting cold feet. Rena phones the police on his mother and she is taken away. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 1")/("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Season 2 Justine was miserable in prison, being attacked and horribly missing Rena. Rena then comes to visit her, giving her a massive pleasant surprise. He updates her that he is styaing with her father, Hugo, who she never got on with. However she gets incredibly upset when she hears Rena is only visiting her to find out about his real parents. She refuses to tell Rena the location of his biological parents, insisting that she is his "real" mother. Hugo then comes to visit her, the two clearly trying to improve their relationship. ("Forever Reforming")/("Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten") Season 3 Justine's father, Hugo, can't seem to recognize her from a photograph in his house. His confusion leads to distraction, which comes at a bad time, for while he wonders about the person in the picture, a fire spreads from the fireplace and burns the house down. ("The Start of Something New") Season 4''' Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Renato's family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters